Daydream Believer
by EllieLissieA
Summary: When Georgia is EXTREMELY bored in a supermarket she lets her imagination run away with her and crosses the line from daydreamer to daydream believer.


**Hiya! This is just something that I wrote for homework, but I thought why not post it on here as well! Enjoy! X **

_Dear diary, _

_I daydream. We all know that, but today I really went past the line from DAYDREAMER to DAYDREAM BELIEVER. It happened like this: _

_You see I was out shopping with my mum. Not the fun kind of shopping though. It was the kind of shopping where you're in a supermarket, looking at vegetables and the most fun that you can have is deciding which carrot is the most orange. I mean, how do you tell which carrot is more orange? They're all the same colour! It was so incredibly boring that I began to daydream. And when I begin to daydream, no one can stop me. _

MY INNER MIND THEATRE BEGINS

So suddenly I was in _Ouran High School Host Club (A TV show that I really enjoy) _and had replaced Haruhi Fujioka. So I picked up 'my shopping basket' (_Which actually turned out to be some random woman's) _and looked around the supermarket for ingredients for beef stew. It was really cold outside so I decided that it was the perfect day to cook one, plus if the Host Club randomly turned up, as they often did, we would have plenty to share. As I was walking around the supermarket picking up items that I believed were ingredients for beef stew, I saw someone following me. I turned around and saw Tamaki, the Host Club's king.

"What are you doing here?" I said angrily. (_Getting a few odd stares from tose surrounding me in real life as I was actaully speaking to thin air)_

"Why, I'm just here looking at the commoners' market! Where's the commoners coffee?" He shouted, full of excitement.

"I'll show you sempai." I replied, pulling Tamaki over to the 'coffee'. "Here." I said whilst taking a jar of 'coffee'. "Now you haven't brought the rest of them have you?" I asked awaiting the answer I knew was coming. Tamaki glanced to the ground.

"No." He said, suspiciously. Then I saw a familiar face looking at us from behind a supermarket display.

"Georgia!" Said the face. I glared at Tamaki.

"Hi Hunny. Where's Mori?" I asked the little boy, who was actually way older than me. Something to do with a leap year… He summoned a hidden person to come forward, and surprise, surprise, it was Mori. Those two where never separated, just like the twins. Thinking of which, I heard some idiots talking about 'commoners' food'. It must have been those shady twins. I spotted them in the distance, and, quite unfortunately, they had spotted me. All of a sudden, I was engulfed in a massive hug from the two identical figures.

"Georgia! Georgia!" They shouted, perfectly in sync.

"Get off me!" I yelled, trying to wriggle out of their hug. Then Tamaki decided to step in.

"You crooked twins, let go of my daughter!" He demanded. I sighed, there was no way I was going to be free anytime soon. The twins just hugged me tighter. "Mummy! The twins won't let go of my daughter!" Tamaki began to wail. Oh yeah, if you haven't guessed already the Host Club's a bit weird. Tamaki thinks clubs are like families, so apparently he's the dad, I'm the daughter and so on. Hunny is like a mini ninja and Mori never says or does anything. And the twins are just… I'll leave it there. Anyway, Tamaki was calling out to the sanest member of the Host Club, Kyoya or 'mum'.

"They'll let go eventually." Kyoya said in his monotone voice, whilst writing in that little black book of his. Tamaki went and found a corner to sob in and the twins had gotten 'bored' of hugging me, so they went to annoy Tamaki in his 'corner of woe'. I couldn't take this madness any longer.

"Right, that's it, I'm leaving." I declared and stormed out the shop until a weird beeping noise stopped me.

MY INNER MIND THEATRE ENDS

_Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound of the alarm sensors going off. Slowly I faded from my day dream back into real life. A shop assistant had grabbed my arm as I had walked out the shop with a basket filled with random items, which I hadn't paid for. There was a DVD with a security tag on it; I guess that must have been what set the alarm off. _

_"Excuse me miss, why haven't you paid for your items?" The shop assistant enquired._

_"Uh, they're my items." A woman came up to me and roughly snatched the basket out of my hands. _

_"Ummm… I'm really sorry, I… uh… just was in a day dream, and well I don't really know what happened." I stammered unsure of what to say. Another person who worked in the shop came up to me. _

_"And you knocked over a display." They said, obviously very annoyed. _

_"Oh, really? Look, I'm so, so sorry. I really just don't know what happened. I was just bored and started day dreaming and the next thing I know I'm here. Sorry." I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. This couldn't get any worse. Just at that moment I spotted a group of guys, pointing and laughing at me, from my year at school. Noooo… I was going to die of embarrassment tomorrow at school. Then, just because I hadn't had enough problems I saw my mum running towards me. _

_"Georgia! Don't wonder off like that, I thought I'd lost you! Oh how terrible!" She said dramatically. Then the three people around me started explaining the situation about my day dream. Mum apologised for me, grabbed her shopping paid and got out of there ASAP. That brings us to now. _

_I'm sitting in the back of the car, supposedly listening to mum rant about my day dreaming. As if I haven't had enough lectures already… _


End file.
